Harry Potter and the Viewers' Fan Fiction
by nannabutt
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco visit a Muggle library and find some *interesting* reading materials.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Harry Potter and The Viewers' Fan Fiction

Harry Potter walked briefly to the school's library while talking casually to Ron and Hermione, who were standing on each side of him anxious to find a novel that Hermione had been talking about for days.

When the three of them arrived, Hermione went straight to the spot where the book was said to be located and left Harry and Ron behind, for she was so excited to finally be able to get her hands on the book she had been searching for that she didn't have time to stay back and fiddle around, like the guys often did. However, to Hermione's surprise, the book was missing and Madam Pince, Hogwarts school librarian, informed her that that specific book was not to be found at Hogwarts.

The three best friends walked glumly out of the library which had been no help to them. Hermione was so depressed. She would do anything to get that book. It was said to be the most popular muggle book in existence. 

"Don't feel bad, Hermione, you can read any bloody old book. It doesn't matter." Ron said, obviously at the wrong time because Hermione was indeed in an extremely bad mood.

"But it does matter. It's not just any bloody book. It is a novel written by a _muggle_ who spends her whole life writing about wizards. Can you imagine how interesting it would be to see the perspective of a muggle talking about us in a book?" Hermione said getting carried away just by thinking about the novel, "but it's no use now to think about the book. There's no way I will be able to read soon if it isn't at Hogwarts."

"Well. . ." Harry began, a grin appearing on his face, "back at Privet Drive, there was a public library being constructed, about a couple of houses down from number four, before I left for our sixth year at Hogwarts. Surely it's finished by now and _"

"No! It's too risky. It's just the middle of our sixth year. We could get caught. We could be expelled!" Ron said with his practical tone of voice, and there was a worried look on his face.

With the help of Fred and George, and Hagrid, Ron had managed to get his car out of the Forbidden Forest, and before he knew it, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were heading towards Little Whinging in the blue flying car. 

They were lucky because they hadn't been spotted by any muggles, but it wasn't over yet, they still had to make it over to the library without any of the Dursleys seeing them. They would have to go to the library in the middle of the night, for it would be too big of a risk to go while the library was open to muggles. They had agreed to sneak over to Mrs. Figg, who was the squib that lived in a house directly beside The Dursley's home. They would hide in the shrubbery outside of her house until the timing was right to arrive at the library.

"I cannot believe that we're doing this." Ron said as Hermione pointed her wand to the front door's handle, and recited the spell that opens locked doors.

There was a spark. Then the door just casually opened as if it had been opened manually.

Once again, Hermione went her own way after lighting the tip of her wand like a flashlight, to find her book. Harry and Ron began to glance around the large room, which was filled with magazines, books, and computers.

_Computers!_ Harry had spotted a computer that had been left on, and in a blink of an eye, Harry and Ron were sitting on hard wooden stools, examining the high-tech equipment that they had been introduced to. 

" Hey, Hermione, come check this out!" Ron yelled over to Hermione who wasn't having the best time locating her novel.

" Did you find the book?" She asked

" No." Harry replied, " we found something better that that.

"Well, what does it say on the monitor?" Hermione was very interested

" It's a website that is filled with fan fiction, whatever that is." Harry said, disappointed that he did not know what fan fiction was.

" It says right there" Ron replied pointing to the monitor:

****

Dear viewers of our fan fiction website,

The following stories are written by average people who have chosen to write stories that are based off of actual books. The stories that they have written do not happen in the actual books, but they use the same characters and settings that are in the published book. We hope that you will enjoy our website, and visit it often.

"Well that sounds rather interesting." Hermione said, totally forgetting about the novel that until now had meant everything to her, " What all books do they have stories about?"

" Let's see." Harry Potter scrolled down and there was a list of books arranged in alphabetical order.

"Bloody hell, Harry, look at that." Ron said, not knowing rather to be afraid or amazed. Harry glared deeply into the screen. Among the list of books that average muggles had written stories about were:

**__**

Harry Potter 

"My God," said Ron, "What could this mean?"

"I don't know, but let's find out." Harry replied bravely as he double clicked on his name:

To Harry's amazement, there were literally thousands of stories written by average muggles about him. No. There has to be some kind of explanation. . .doesn't there? There must be a coincidence. . . right? 

Harry double clicked on the story entitled **_Harry Potter's True Love_**. Harry scrolled down quickly to the middle of the page, for it was a reasonably long story which could take a while to read from the beginning to the end. Harry read:

"_...Draco Malfoy walked through the large corridor that led to Harry's room where Draco will soon propose to his true love. That is if he ever got up enough courage to confront Harry..."_

"I can't read anymore!" Harry yelled, feeling sick after what he had just read.

Then suddenly there was a loud "**_Crash_**" coming from the back of the library. At the sound of it Harry, Hermione, and Ron got to their feet instantaneously and over to the windows where the ruckus came from. 

A big window was shattered to pieces and standing in front of the dreadful sight was no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what're you doing here?" Harry asked, feeling more worried about the fan fiction rather than Draco.

"I saw you lot sneak out with Hagrid and the _other _two red headed disgraces to our society, and I followed you." Draco said, a menacing grin coming over his face, which made Harry clench his teeth to remind himself to stay put, "it's not like I didn't have anything better to do with my time, but I couldn't miss the chance to see the legendary Harry Potter do something so stupid to get himself, his red-headed dork friend, and his mudblood little girlfriend expelled." 

"Shut up, Malfoy! We have more important troubles to worry about." Ron said frustrated by Draco's attitude.

"Oh, like what?" Draco kept on.

"Well, normally, Malfoy, I'd just tell you to leave, but since you're so hard-headed and nothing ever seems to get through to you, I guess I might as well tell you what's going on." Harry stated.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances and the room suddenly grew silent.

"Well. . . What is it, Potter?" Draco asked trying not to show how curious he was. 

Harry hesitated for a moment and then led Draco over to the computer which they had just came from.

Draco stared at the computer screen and began to read:

**__**

"As Draco approached Harry Potter with a keen smile on his face, Harry jumped up from the bed on which he was lying on and ran to Draco to give him a hello kiss..."

Draco immediately stopped reading the disgraceful story and automatically assumed that Potter was the author of this story, "What's wrong with you, Potter, why would you write a dumb story like that?"

"It wasn't me, Malfoy, the story was left on the monitor when we arrived here. We were looking for a novel that Hermione wanted to read."

"So why are our names on here?" Draco asked, as a look of anger swept over his face.

"Well, apparently, this website features stories that average people write based on their favorite books and novels. It's called fan fiction." Hermione informed Draco.

"What do you mean? I am not a character in a book. Why are we on there?" Draco asked. His tone of voice was different than what it had ever been before. Harry was shocked. Draco didn't look like the smart-allic brat that he was. He actually looked like one of them. 

Then Draco said something that changed Harry's point of view. Draco wasn't any different than what he was before, he had just gotten caught up in the moment, "I'm not too much worried about being on a muggle's computer, what I want to know is why that idiot person put me with Harry. Anybody but Potter! You might as well write a story about me marrying a bloody owl. Hell! Go ahead and stick me with a mudblood! _Anything_ but Potter!

In the mean time, Hermione, who was very interested in the stories that were listed under the category of _Harry Potter_, was on the computer scanning over the titles of the other stories, "Well, Draco, you got your wish, look at this. There are stories here that have you dating Neville. There's stories that have you dating Ron. There are stories on here that have you dating _me,_ for crying out loud."

"Well, then, what do we do about it, Granger?" Draco asked disgusted at how the bloody muggles had stooped so low to hook him up with such low class people.

"There has to be a mistake, you guys, we're not living in a book. There's got to be an explanation." Ron said "It's just too weird."

"I _have_ to get away from this computer screen," remarked Harry in a grouchy voice that told the others that he did not want to be talked to at this moment.

While Ron, Hermione, and Draco sat in silence on their wooden stools, Harry began to walk around the library in his own thoughts glazing over all of the books. He spotted several books that normally, he would be interested in, but he didn't feel very much like reading at that point.

Draco sat glaring at the two Gryffindors that had become the bane of his existence. Then suddenly, Harry's angry voice broke the silence, "Bloody Hell!"

"What is it now, Potter?" Draco asked as he and the other two walked over to Harry.

There, Harry stood, glaring at some books that stood in a line. Hermione, Ron, and Draco stared too. They could not believe their eyes. Over the past six years, they had been through and seen things that any muggle couldn't even dream about. Yet, the sight of this was breath-taking. On the long shelf stood five books, each of a different color and size. They were entitled:

**__**

Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's stone

Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban

Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco each picked up a different book. Harry stared at his. He opened it up. The title stood big and bold: **_Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's stone._**

He flipped over to _Chapter four: The Keeper of The Keys._There was a small cartoon picture of Hagrid holding an umbrella with an owl on his shoulder. In the picture, Hagrid looked the same as what he did when he came to rescue Harry from the Dursley's supervision.

Draco, Ron, and Hermione had put down the books that they were holding and at that instant they were all looking over Harry's shoulder at the book that was the story of their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

"No!" Harry yelled, "it's not possible!" Draco took the book just as Harry was about to throw it to the ground. Draco began to skim through the pages and stopped at one of the paragraphs in the last chapter and read:

__

"Someone outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place. so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table...." "...Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him."

Draco thought back on that disappointing moment that had taken place six years ago. Now it was his turn to take the book and throw it to the ground. But quite frankly, he didn't feel like it. He didn't even feel like making fun of one of the Gryffindors, which was really odd because that was by far the most pleasing thing for him to do.

"Look, you guys, I know that it is kind of strange to see our names in a book and on a computer, but there_ has_ to be a reasonable explanation for all of this, Hermione said fascinated by the books and fan fiction stories. "Besides, think of how interesting it would be to read what a famous author has to write about us."

"Easy for you to say, Granger, you're not going to propose to Potter." Draco said sarcastically.

"Why don't we each read a book and see if the stories match what happened to us at Hogwarts, Hermione suggested

Hermione and Ron each took turns reading the majority of the books out loud while Harry and Draco still sat in silence. They got pretty far into the series of books. They were already almost finished with the fifth book. 

But Ron kept reliving the dreadful moment when he had first met Draco. And when it was Hermione's turn to read, he would just keep reading over and over again: 

__

"...Red Hair, hand-me-down clothes, must be a Weasley..."

"That's just like you, Malfoy, always judging. You always have to be on top. You're just like your father. Maybe these muggles really_ do_ know what their talking about after all."

"Watch it, Potter." Draco said, warning Harry as he stood to his feet.

Harry stood up also, not even caring about his appearance anymore, "Watch what?"

Harry and Draco began to push each other harmlessly but then Draco got really carried away and shoved Harry roughly into the circulation desk. He hit his head as he went down and within a few seconds, his forehead was drenched in blood.

Draco did nothing but grin. Hermione and Ron had stopped reading. Harry had his wand raised high and had it pointed straight at Draco.

"Don't fight in a library. It's disrespectful!" Hermione warned cautiously. 

"What's the point, Granger? We're only characters in a bloody book. Besides, do you see a librarian around here to punish us?" Draco remarked with his typical attitude.

"Come on, let's go read some fan fiction and see what the muggle world is reading about us." Ron said, some of Hermione's enthusiasm rubbing off onto him. 

Without arguing Harry put his wand away, wiped his head with a wet paper towel that was in the library's bathroom, and headed over to the computer with Ron and Hermione. Draco followed, too, but he stayed clear of Harry.

Ron scrolled down the screen, as the four of them glanced at the titles of the fan fiction stories, trying to find one that would be interesting to read.

"Just click one." Draco stated.

Ron double clicked on a story called **_Draco Malfoy: Legendary Idiot_**.

"Well, this one looks realistic enough." Hermione said.

"Oh, ha ha, excuse me while I laugh. Very funny!" Draco said sarcastically but it came out so coldly, that it sent chills up Hermione's spine.

Ron read a few paragraphs to himself, but when he got to a particular paragraph, making fun of Draco, he just _had_ to read it out loud:

__

"Malfoy, being so ignorant ran straight into the door of the lunch room. And the sad thing about it is that the door was open."

"Even though that statement is very true, the story sucks!" Ron admitted, even though he was laughing at how much the author disliked Draco.

"Oh, look!" Hermione said and the other three pairs of eyes looked up and turned to the screen, "you can send a review to the author and tell them if you liked the story or not."

"Move out of my way, Granger." Draco said with the intentions of sending a review to the author of the story that they had just read, "We're just characters in a bloody book, may as well have a little bit of fun."

Draco double clicked on submit review and began to type:

__

Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and I must say, for some reason, I did not like your story very much. I wander why? Maybe you should look past your dislike towards me and put some of you writing talents toward something better. Oh, yeah, you don't have any talent. I had fun wasting my time reading you horrible story that was just plain out stupid. Thanks. -Draco Malfoy: legendary idiot.

P.S: By the way, remember, I own a wand! Hee Hee so have fun sleeping at night and keep an eye out for flying broomsticks!

"Draco, you can't send that! You'll let a muggle know that wizards actually exist. Don't send it!" Ron said.

"Just did. And like I said before, we're just characters in a book. It doesn't matter anymore." Draco replied.

"Maybe not. Maybe the author of those books. Oh, what's her name? J.K. something? Maybe she can see into our world. Maybe she can see who we are and how we think." Ron remarked.

"Oh, yeah right, Weasley, I wish that were true but you know as well as I do that that is not possible." Draco said.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, "Do you know how many muggles think that we're not possible? Nearly every one of them! That's how many of them. Just because you don't know for sure, doesn't mean that it isn't possible. I mean, look at us, we're here aren't we. And even if I'm wrong, it won't change anything. We've been living this was for our whole lives."

Harry still sat there quietly, taking it all in. He expected Draco to blow up atHermione and cause a big ruckus, as did Ron. But to their surprise, Draco just looked up at them and said, "maybe you're right."

Relieved Hermione said jokingly, "I know I am."

Draco stared at her with a smile on his face. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Was Draco actually being nice to them? After six years of humiliating them, was he actually going to make friends with them?

"One Question?" He asked the three Gryffindors, "Should I hurt you using my magic, or should I just use my bare hands.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood silent. It was to good to be true for Draco after all of them years, to turn nice.

"Just kidding!" Draco blurted out. A smile crept up on each and every one of their faces. Harry was speechless. 

"Well, we ought to get going," Hermione suggested, "Before somebody realizes we're here."

"Hey, Draco, need a ride?" Ron asked not sure if Draco was actually being friendly.

The three of them loaded up into the Weasleys' car. Harry and Ron in the front and Draco and Hermione in the back.

They sat in silence the whole trip but when they were about to arrive, Draco said, "One more thing."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

He replied, "Don't tell anyone that I'm friends with a mudblood."

She smiled, "sure thing!"

author: Missa

rating: G

feedback: melissa_2324@hotmail.com

**__** ****


End file.
